·1era Ĺėɏ ðe newŧøn·
by Iron Steele
Summary: Porque ellos eran como la 1era Ley de Newton, Sakura solo era un cuerpo en reposo sin el, pero cada vez que estaba a su lado cobraba vida y sonreia.  AU/ Sasuke - Sakura. Denle una oportunidad.


&. Eh vuelto con otro escrito, espero que le den una oportunidad, asi como se la dieron a Cherish

**Disclaimer Applied**

* * *

><p><strong>~1<strong>era** L**ey** d**e** N**ewton.

"_**Todo cuerpo en reposo se mantendrá en movimiento y a velocidad constante, a menos que se le aplique una fuerza externa"**_

_**Isaac Newton**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sakura miro el pizarrón por enésima vez, no entendía nada, ni siquiera comprendía porque su mente se puso en blanco en cuanto el sensei había comenzado la clase._

_Todos hacían anotaciones a gran velocidad, excepto ella, puesto que sus paginas solo tenían anotado el razonamiento de esa ley, un suspiro de frustración salio de sus labios, a este paso su boleta se mancharía con un reprobatorio y eso era algo que simplemente ella no se podía dar el lujo de hacer, decidió hacer el intento por comprender el tema y como ultimo recurse preguntarle a él si le podía explicar._

"_Todo cuerpo se mantendrá en movimiento en reposo y todo cuerpo en movimiento y a velocidad constante en movimiento y a una velocidad-" Pero se silenció al darse cuenta que su apunte no tenia lógica alguna._

_Sasuke la miro y rodo los ojos, hasta el sabia que las palabras de Sakura eran todo, excepto coherentes, decidió apiadarse de ella al ver como se enredaba más y más en sus propios apuntes._

"_Hmp... En realidad es: Todo cuerpo en reposo se mantendrá en movimiento y a velocidad constante, a menos que se le aplique una fuerza externa, tus apuntes están mal molesta" Murmuro para entregarle su cuaderno y sacar su libro de Física Elemental._

_La Haruno se tensó en cuanto supo que le le hablaba ah ella, por fin se dignaba ah dirigirle la mirada, eran amigos es cierto, pero de un tiempo para acá, Sasuke dejo de hablarle y de alejarse de ella. Sakura no lo pudo evitar, se sentía jodidamente alegre al escucharlo de nuevo._

"_Gracias Sasuke-Kun" Solto en un suspiro provocando una media sonrisa en los labios del Uchiha, sobretodo cuando se dio cuenta que aun con su ayuda y con los apuntes seguía con una mueca de frustración al no comprender el tema de aquel dia._

"_Sakura..." Se dio un pequeño pellizco en el puente de su nariz y prosiguió. "Te lo explicaré de manera que entiendas y que no se te vuelva a olvidar" dijo con una mueca desafiante que le hizo erizar su piel de manera torturante y placentera._

"_¡Sasuke-Kun!..." Grito bajito. "¿Qué haces?" Se sonrojó a la vez que la mano traviesa del morocho se adentraba en su polera y rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos aquella cadera que se moría por tomar._

"_Veras, Supongamos que tú eres un cuerpo en reposo y yo soy la fuerza externa" Siguió con su recorrido. "Ahora bien, como tú estas quieta, el unico movimiento que tienes es el de Rotación de la tierra pero yo como toda fuerza externa al tocarte lo que consigo es alterarte y provocar que tú intentes alejarte, logrando que dejes de estar en reposo... ¿Entiendes?" Cuestiono aun con la mano en la espalda de la fémina._

"_Si... creo que entendí... Gracias Sasuke-Kun" Murmuro con sus mejillas un tanto arreboladas, a la vez que quitaba la mano del uchiha de su espalda con absurda lentitud. "Listo" Se dijo para sí misma cuando vio su espacio personal de nuevo a salvo._

"_Hmp..." Finalizo Sasuke para comenzar a guardar sus cosas en su mochila, siendo vigilado por la atenta mirada de fascinación que la Haruno le regalaba. "Deja de mirarme Sakura" Le regaño._

_Y es que a el jamas le había gustado que ella lo mirara como algo inalcanzable, algo que jamas podría tener, porque no era cierto, si de algo estaba seguro el Uchiha es que esa molestia era la única que gozaba de muchos privilegios que Sasuke jamas le había dado a otra persona, podía invadir su espacio y el no se molestaba y también ella era la única digna de tener la oportunidad de estar con el... para siempre._

_El timbre sonó y en un instante el aula quedó vacía a excepción de la Haruno y el Uchiha._

_Sasuke tomo a Sakura de manera que la dejo entre su cuerpo y la pared, acto causado por simple inercia._

"_¡Sasuke déjame!" Grito sorprendida ante la sorpresiva acción del chico._

"_Siempre quise hacer esto" Le gruño para después besarla con gran pasión, causando un gemido por la invasión de aquella lengua en su paladar._

_El aire les hizo falta y antes de separarse Sasuke mordió el labio de la de hebras rosáceas, causando una mueca de dolor al ver su labio sangrar._

"_Idiota" Murmuro colerica._

"_Asi me amas Sakura" Finalizo cínicamente para tomar de su mano y salir del instituto ante la mirada de todos los presentes._

_**«Porque ellos eran como la 1era Ley de Newton, Sakura solo era un cuerpo en reposo sin el, pero cada vez que estaba a su lado cobraba vida y sonreia.»**_

* * *

><p><em><em>¿Merece Reviews?

¿Deberia seguir publicando aquí?

.

.

.

Dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, etc.

Picale al Botoncito de aquí abajoC:

l

l

l

V_**  
><strong>_


End file.
